(Adapted from applicant's abstract) The purpose of this program is to train young postdoctoral investigators (2 Ph.D. and 2 M.D.) To develop skills that will allow them to bridge the interface between molecular biology and the pathophysiology of human pulmonary disease. The need for this training program was recently outlined at a SPARK Conference, Sept. 1998, held in Bethesda, M.D. b the NHLBI. "In particular, new multidisciplinary approaches are needed to train young investigators conversant with the common language of molecular biology and with immunology and heart, lung and blood pathophysiology." Particular emphasis will be placed in this program upon training investigators to use multidisciplinary approaches in attacking fundamental problems related to understanding the origins and finding new cures for lung disease. The training faculty were purposefully selected to provide a wide range of training environments that cross this spectrum, with expertise including molecular genetics, immune cell function, functional genomics, lung epithelial cell function, cell signaling, free radical biology, mitochondrial biology and lung and vascular pathophysiology. Objectives 1) To provide sufficient didactic, interactive and technical background in molecular biology, immunology, cell signaling, free radical biology and functional genomics to allow trainees to be able to move easily between these disciplines Objective 2) To develop an innovative program which ensures that trainees move rapidly into direct hands-on laboratory experiences that are likely to be successful. Objective 3) To immerse the trainees in a creative environment and a positive research atmosphere which ensures the greatest possibility for their success and their retention in the ranks of scientific investigators and teachers. In addition, specific training will be provided in the ethics and philosophy of research with the intent of producing scientists who will operate at the highest levels of intellectual integrity. Objective 4) To develop long range programs which encourage women and minorities to pursue careers in pulmonary science and research and more importantly to build sufficient infrastructure and support systems within the training program to ensure the success of the motivated trainee.